


Fragments de discursos amorosos-poètics

by Patatatxan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, les merdes que m'agraden juntes, no sé què és això, suposo
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: No em pregunteu què és això, d'acord?Fic Azuma/Homare, com es construeix la seva relació, com negocien el fet que sigui una relació oberta (o aquest és el pla) i els dos personatges són nb.Utilitzo formes acabades en -i per aquesti Homare i, en canvi, per l'Azuma el gènere flueix.Bàsicament, el fic que ningú escriurà si no l'escric jo amb mil merdes que m'agraden (lol).
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Tot comença amb una frase, com acostuma a passar a la vida de li Homare:

—Si vols, pots venir a jugar a la meva habitació un dia.

De seguida diu que sí tot i que té la sensació de ser una promesa sense cap intenció de complir-se. Tanmateix, no pot evitar quedar-se en el verb que ha utilitzat: jugar. És un verb que se li escau força, se l'imagina sortint de la seva boca amb somriure i insinuacions incloses.

No cal dir que el caos poètic que és la ment de li Homare comença a traçar tota mena d'associacions amb aquell verb maleït. Tampoc cal dir que potser les més clares, les sexuals, són les que menys l'interessen o les primeres que passa per sobre.

I és aquí on es troba el quid de la qüestió, el moll de l'os i qualsevol expressió que serveixi (les expressions serveixen? Quin tipus de rol indigne és aquest per a les pobres paraules? És elli li sevi mestri?): no sap quin tipus de joc vol amb l'Azuma. Només té curiositat per descobrir-ne les regles


	2. Chapter 2

Les seves mirades es troben i l'Azuma aprofita cada segon per inquietar-li. A vegades és una picada d'ull, poc original, directa, concisa; d'altres un somriure que s'eleva el suficient com per aixecar preguntes però no tant com per donar respostes; encara d'altres deixa que els ulls es trobin i intentin mantenir algun tipus de conversa, sense paraules d'aquestes que agraden a li sevi adversariï.

Adversariï, presa, rival. No són mots que li agradin especialment per definir tota aquella pràctica habitual. No, prefereix altres camps semàntics menys violents, potser les floracions que tan de moda estan com a metàfores: plantar llavors i esperar que floreixin s'escau més al tipus d'acció que fa.

Però tota aquesta reflexió meta-lingüística no és el que s'esperaria, fa que sospiti que li Homare s'ha començat a endinsar en el seu imaginari.


	3. Chapter 3

Les mirades es van trobant i _destrobant_ a mesura que passen els dies i els espais. Podríem parlar de vergonyes, inseguretats i reticències, però mentiríem ja que cap de les dues persones implicades sent res d'això.

Plaer del joc secret al descobert i de no saber ben bé on acaba tot allò, tampoc si ha començat o si hi era des de fa temps, però continuen com si res i com si tot.

Si algú a part d'ellis se n'adona del que està passant no diu res. Lis mateixis participants insisteixen en no dir res al respecte i el joc continua, estirant-se, esperant el moment de trencar-se. Les expectatives tenen temps a fluctuar entre els punts alts i baixos, i el temps sembla que passa a comptar-se en mirades.

De sobte, tot i que és evident que no passa sobtadament (però com totes les coses que s'esperen i es temen, fa la sensació que si que ho és) la conversació entre lis dos sembla que s'acosta al contingut de les mirades.

—Aquest món tan injust en el que vivim, la poesia ens hauria de salvar a tots i en canvi. Ai las! Quina desgràcia, quin privilegi ser poeta!

»Oh les flors com floreixen i es marceixen. Neixen i no es queixen. Oh florir! Oh ser una flor que flo-flo-floreix! Florim tots plegats a l'escenari! Les flors són el futur del món!

Li Homare està molt begudi però les seves paraules tenen el mateix sentit que quan està sobriï; cap i tot el que vulguis trobar-ne. L'Azuma se li mira per sobre de la beguda, pensant que li troba adorable, com acostuma a pensar de massa gent i en les circumstàncies més desfavoridores.

Potser és una qüestió d'ofici: observar tants éssers humans obsessionats per ser alguna altra cosa, per intentar impressionar o captivar, fa que les coses que et fan més gràcia siguin aquelles que resulten maldestres.

I li Homare ho és molt, de maldestre. En especial en l'àmbit social, a vegades pensa que és ben bé li sevi contrariï en alguns aspectes. Però alhora, alguna cosa del seu llenguatge incomprensible s'acosta massa a les seves insinuacions amb dobles i triples sentits. I a més...

El vincle que uneix al grup d'hivern segons li Homare, aquell “persones que comparteixen un destí” que no sap com ni perquè, però s'ha quedat enganxat com un mantra que intenta explicar alguna cosa que no acaba de fer sentit però que també l'uneix a li poeta i a tots els altres.

En nits com aquestes, on tot i estar rodejat de gent i de riures, es permet deixar-se emportar per una vella companya, li agrada pensar que tots tenen un rastre de solitud que no els acaba de deixar del tot. No sap si aquest “tots” es refereix només al seu grup de teatre, a la humanitat sencera, o al vincle que li agrada pensar que té amb li Homare.

No en té ni idea i tot i que està acostumada a l'alcohol, pot excusar-se i pensar que és aquest el culpable de tot: de les idees sense gaire sentit, dels seus ulls que es perden en les expressions ploroses i emocionades de li borratxi que té al costat; de l'ambient càlid i la conversa apassionada sobre el teatre que sent prop seu i que, a l'Azuma, li agrada pensar que és una mena de llenguatge amorós, mútuament no correspost; dels sorolls adormits del Hisoka; de les expressions cada cop menys difícils de destriar del rostre del Guy...

És un ambient que coneix i que alhora revela matisos sense parar. El fons del got, ja buit, sembla un bon lloc on clavar la mirada i perdre's en les veus que semblen reflectir-s'hi deformades. El temps passa; el got persisteix.

Res que resulti especialment nou o interessant.


	4. Chapter 4

Li Homare és un bergantí enmig d'una tempesta. Romàntiqui i sortidi d'un quadre de Friedrich? No, més aviat marejadi, amb ganes de vomitar i plorar.

Les associacions marineres fan que pensi en totes les obres que ha dedicat el mar. No en recorda gaires perquè l'alcohol no ajuda i, com sempre, pensa que les millors són les que ha regalat perquè desapareguin.

Intenta dir alguna cosa al respecte d'aquell pensament recorrent. S'entrebanca entre somiquejos i intents de paraules. La poesia serà efímera o no serà. Podria titular així alguna cosa, no sap el que ni si ho recordarà l'endemà però aquesta és la gràcia.

Regalar poemes sobre frivolitats (qui sap si les úniques coses que importen) amb l'esperança que algú, almenys, intenti entendre alguna cosa.

Potser té complex de trencaclosques i ansia que algú es posi a resoldre'l.

Tot plegat fa prou pena perquè les llàgrimes continuïn rodant galtes avall però tampoc és que es senti especialment tristi. Les emocions amarades d'alcohol resulten gairebé una paròdia.

Però aquest és el paper de l'auca que representa li Homare: li pallassi tristi.


	5. Chapter 5

Els murmuris de li Homare sonen cada cop més a invocacions a Satanàs. D'acord, reconeix que no sap del tema i que sona més melancòlic que disposadi a maleir a ningú. Però la sensació que el seu voltant està caient en una espiral caòtica difícil de definir persisteix.

Lentament, la gravetat empeny li Homare cap a l'Azuma en el que sembla un efecte dòmino estrany: el Hisoka descansa sobre la falda de li Homare i aquesti va ocupant cada cop més l'espai personal de l'Azuma.

El seu primer impuls és apartar-se, amb cura per tal que no caigui de forma massa violenta; l'Azuma té el costum de desfer-se de borratxos insistents. Però no ho fa. Es queda quiet i nota la seva respiració en forma de pessigolles al coll.

Pensa en alguna d'aquestes frases que ha sentit massa vegades: un calfred li recorre l'espinada, el cor vol sortir del seu lloc, empassa saliva sorollosament.

Però no és res d'això, simplement el somriure que porta als llavis com identitat i cuirassa esdevé més càlid. L'observa uns segons i sembla que es queda adormidi. Aprofita per enretirar-li el floc de cabells que sempre porta separat i que vol pensar que, en l'intent de comprendre com algú pot decidir portar aquest tipus de pentinat, crea algun tipus de magnetisme.

S'entreté més del compte passant entre els dits el floc de cabells, com si hi hagués alguna cosa a descobrir entre cadascun dels fils.


	6. Chapter 6

D'alguna manera han arribat al llit de l'Azuma, lloc per on ha passat mil cossos i mil necessitats diverses. També la solitud de les nits sense companyia i les més recents converses amb el Guy.

La vida continua i els espais s'ocupen per presències i absències.

Un cop al llit, massa juntis per la relació que tenen, simplement li Homare sembla adormir-se sense preocupar-se de res, ni dels cabells que sobresurten en tota direcció possible, ni d'haver atrapat a l'Azuma.

Mira el sostre i pensa en l'escalfor de li Homare.

Té la necessitat de fugir, com fa sempre, de qualsevol cosa que atempti a fondre, encara que sigui poc, la seva feblesa.

Roman.

Tres, quatre, cinc minuts. Gairebé comença a adormir-se.

Fins que recorda coses més banals com que encara no s'ha desmaquillat i es retira amb cura de no despertar-li.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Això de fondre les debilitats és de la cançó de l'Azuma. Gekkoujou no Aria.  
> De fet, hauria de posar més referencies i fer notes al peu d'aquest tipus pero em fa mandra.  
> Suposo que això d'haver decidit fer capítols curtíssims no ajuda (ni té gaire sentit).  
> El primer poema per cert a part del blo-blo-bloooming(u) (burruuumingu), suposo lol, també esta inspirat en l'exercici seixanta dels amics de les arts.


	7. Chapter 7

Alguna cosa tendra ha despertat li Homare del seu son enterbolit per l'alcohol. No sap si és el tacte dels dits o els cabells (els seus, els de l'Azuma?) però les pestanyes que s'entreobren li mostren un somriure.

No cal dir que és el seu. Té alguna cosa única.

N'ha llegit molt sobre somriures aliens de gent desconeguda. Potser sempre n'han fet un gra massa, potser se n'ha dit menys del que s'hauria de dir. No es veu amb cor de posar-se a reflexionar res profund sobre poesia o sobre somriures.

Només el veu i s'atreveix a passar-hi un dit, resseguint-lo, entreveient-lo.

—Vull entendre què significa cadascun dels teus somriures.


	8. Chapter 8

Les paraules d'uni poeta borratxi li sonen gairebé romàntiques.

“Gairebé” perquè l'Azuma tot allò romàntic no ho acabat d'entendre mai del tot.

“Gairebé” perquè tot i que podrien afectar-la el cert és que la seva pronunciació trencada i maldestre fa que sigui una frase com la majoria que diu: més grandiloqüent del que toca.

Tanmateix, els “gairebés” semblen trencar-se pel tacte del seu dit pels llavis.

Hauria de molestar-se per les confiances, hauria de pensar en alguna manera de desfer-se'n abans que passi alguna cosa.

Però deixa que segueixi jugant amb els seus llavis fins que sembla cansar-se i li diu:

—Em vas prometre que un dia “jugaríem” a la teva habitació.

El verb jugar sona gairebé com si dugués cometes. És un verb aliè a la boca de li Homare. No és la seva frase i es nota, no són les paraules que triaria.

Tal i com el diu té poques connotacions sexuals, només sembla algú que confirma una cita: hem quedat a les onze, oi?

Però estan prop l'uni de l'altre. Els cossos són encara estranys i alhora han trobat un lloc on estar-se.

La gravetat i les poques ganes de moure's fan que tot sembli anar a càmera lenta.


	9. Chapter 9

Es desperta en el que gairebé sembla una abraçada.

No ho és, simplement els seus cossos estan massa junts. Sent els ossos adolorits per la falta d'espai. Té ganes de dutxar-se. També té ganes de quedar-s'hi.

La respiració adormida de l'Azuma l'envolta. Per uns segons es creu un continu amb l'Azuma. Formen part de la mateixa atmosfera reduïda, gaire exclusiva, del llit.

Mira el seu cos ara que no es sent miradi i que pot esquivar el somriure que sembla perseguir-li. S'hi entreté i no pot evitar l'evidencia: és un cos bell fins i tot així, vulnerable, dormint sense cap tipus de barrera.

Es veu temptadi de comprovar si la seda, una comparació antiga i gastada, serveix per definir també els seus cabells.

La temptació passa i els ulls s'obren.

—Bon dia, t'ha captivat la meva bellesa?

El somriure murri de l'Azuma fa que no sembli vanitat sinó joc. Li Homare pensa en un “sí” entusiasta que no s'atreveix a dir. És només la bellesa? La bellesa pot ser “només”?

—Què hi faig aquí?

—T'incomoda estar aquí?

_Gairebé entre els teus braços? En un llit massa estret per a dues persones? Amb ganes d'apropar-me i allunyar-me alhora?_

—No... —fa una pausa com si intentés entendre el seu no— Potser per això m'estranya, tot plegat.


	10. Chapter 10

L'Azuma, després de veure un gest afirmatiu per part seva, aprofita i comença a acariciar-li la mà. Potser per desviar el centre de l'escena, per tal que les paraules esdevinguin secundàries.

“Tot plegat” pensa mentre traça recorreguts sense sentit entre els seus dits.

És una forma interessant de dir-ho, suposa. Tot plegat es refereix al compartir llit? Als gestos? A les distàncies? Mirades també?

—T'agrada compartir llit amb mi?

—M'agrada compartir amb tu.

L'Azuma riu per la falta de complement directe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí és quan dic sí, potser estan OOC però què passa, eh?  
> Hem vingut a divertir-nos! En el meu cap funcionen així! Deixeu-me!  
> lel és mig broma, el to exaltat només és per l'efecte dramàtic   
> Encara estic pensant en això de riure per la falta de complement directe lol. Per què soc així?


	11. Chapter 11

La cadència habitual del seu riure esmorteeix els dubtes de la frase massa carregada.

Un cop dita la frase, com els poemes, ha pres significats que no esperava però que feia temps que duia. Vol compartir amb l'Azuma. No sap el què, com, ni què significa. No li preocupa no saber-ho, però vol establir-hi algun vincle d'algun tipus.

—Potser, és evident, però ja saps a què em dedico, saps quin tipus de persona soc. Saps que gaudeixo _parlant_ amb tot tipus de persona. Crec que saps que el parlar implica altres coses.

—Precisament perquè ho sé, però sobretot perquè intueixo més que saber, m'agradaria compartir amb tu alguna cosa. Voldria... Coneixe't.

—Ahir em vas dir que volies entendre els meus somriures, és això?

—Això i...—torna a resseguir el somriure amb la punta del dit— La resta.

—No dir res concret és propi de poetes?

—Depèn de li poeta, suposo. Però en certa manera... Dir allò concret des de l'espai de l'inconcret. No, no exactament. Mmm... Ara no puc parar la inspiració! Ah!:

_Con-creta: només quan siguis amb algú de Creta._

_In-con-creta: quan siguis dins d'algú de Creta._

_Ves amb compte amb no fer minotaures!_

—Qualsevol diria que m'estàs convidant a “fer minotaures”. O que m'estàs tractant de bèstia.

—Oh, això és interessant, bèsties... Què ens fa ser humans, què és ser una bestia? Què és la “bestialitat” o el bestialisme, potser.

Els riures s'escapen per la màgia de la polisèmia.

—No et feia tan directi, Homare, parlant de fetitxes a la primera cita.

—La nostra primera cita és al llit amb ressaca, no fa per nosaltres. Tampoc aquests temes de conversa, tot i que si hem de parlar de besties, crec que la teva bellesa és bestial—fa una pausa i fa aquell posat que li és tan propi on sembla profundament concentradi per entendre alguna cosa incomprensible—. No sé si em convenç com adjectiu, però.

—Suposo que ara toca dir-te que els teus poemes també ho són, de bestials, però en fi, en aquest cas gairebé diria que literalment anava de bèsties.

—No esperaves que jo també fos capaç de fer dobles sentits.

—Sobretot no esperava trobar-me amb algú amb qui pogués parlar així sense que la situació es tornés sexual.

Hi ha expectatives en l'ambient però potser perquè el tema és un pel massa fora dels seus gustos, o perquè l'absurditat de la conversa ha fet de les seves, el cert és que no sembla que hagi de ser físic, el que comenci. Tampoc ajuda que el Guy estigui en un llit proper o dormit o fent-ho veure.

Tanmateix, li Homare té por per un moment. Probablement l'Azuma tingui més ganes de follar que elli. Sempre sembla tenir ganes, o si més no, d'alguna cosa semblant a follar, sigui el que sigui això, sigui el que sigui que signifiqui la paraula follar per a l'Azuma.

Elli, tot i així, tot i que l'atreu i té ganes de seguir explorant moltes coses sobre qui és, té aquesta por que té sempre de no acabar d'entendre a ningú. Probablement, no són compatibles. Probablement, ningú és compatible amb elli.

Desvia la mirada per un moment i el joc ocular que acompanyava a les paraules desapareix. Els moviments que havia començat amb la ma cap a la seva també ho fan.

—Homare, no espero res sexual, si això t'incomoda.

—M'agrada més jugar amb les paraules que no pas amb els cossos, crec.

O amb els éssers humans, pensa per un moment. Aquí la gran diferencia entre elli i l'Azuma. Totis duis juguen amb les paraules, però mentre per elli són un fi per si mateix, l'Azuma juga per tal de conèixer els altres, cossos inclosos.

Li Homare sempre sent que les paraules són l'única cosa que li queden per intentar fer veure que encara comparteix alguna cosa amb la resta de la humanitat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítol que acaba amb una frase que em deprimeix i el pitjor "poema" que he escrit en la meva vida.  
> Hi ha una part de mi que pensa que és molt ooc pel tipus de poema que escriu el personatge d'A3... Hi ha una altra part de mi que pensa que, en el fons, és molt Homare.  
> Suposo que no tothom té el meu humor i que això pot ser incomode de llegir... Hauria de posar avisos de contingut? no ho sé. En qualsevol cas, no, no tinc headcanons de bestialisme, no us preocupeu. Pero en fi, culpem la tradició greco-llatina?


	12. Chapter 12

—Homare, no vull sexe si tu no en vols, no vull res que no vulguis donar-me. Les teves paraules són més que suficients. Tu mateixi has utilitzat el verb màgic: jugar, és el que t'he oferit algun cop. Podem seguir jugant i definint les regles del joc plegadis.

Pensa en cada cop que ha ofert jugar a algú. Pensa en totes les vegades que ha carregat de sexualitat les coses més banals. Li agrada, forma part de qui és, inquietar i seduir com si fossin la mateixa cosa. Però el que li agrada més de tot és tornar a pensar que vol dir jugar cada ocasió. Amb li Homare és evident que jugar implicar les paraules.

Potser haurà de repassar el diccionari, però mai havia pensat que això li resultaria engrescador.

Segueix passejant els dits per la mà, més en un gest de tranquil·litat que de seducció. Un intent de dir: soc aquí pel que vulguis, vull intentar el que sigui que puguem fer.

Sembla que l'entén i somriu una mica.

—Juguem amb paraules, doncs.

I no pot evitar riure perquè, si les converses i els poemes acaben arribant a llocs tan estranys no creu que s'avorreixi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I res, suposo que la setmana que ve (si tinc ganes, i sinó he abandonat això que també pot passar) tornaré per aquí.  
> Potser amb menys capítols/paraules lol. I tampoc espero que això ho llegeixi ningú sencer així que... lol. No sé a qui li parlo haha.


End file.
